The Undead Shinobi
by FoxSage789
Summary: It wasn't supposed to end like this. I was supposed to be happy, but now this
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guy's I'm here with the long awaited new story, "Undead Shinobi Rising!" So yeah and I am going to go with choice B since most people think that I should use it, and so you don't have to go back and find out what it is, choice B is Naruto meets up with Rick after Morgan but before the Atlanta crisis. Thank you Vegitunks1 for giving me the way he gets there (into The Walking Dead world) I was not sure how I would get that part done. Sorry for those of you who wanted Ino as a lover for Naruto I choose Beth only because I like Naruino which means most of my future fanfics will be Naruino, so I wanted to give someone else a chance. One more thing before I actually start the fanfic, the walkers are going to be more powered because it would be pointless to have Naruto easily slashing through zombies with his infinite stamina, so some will have super strength, some will be faster, some will be big (the size of a shed at most), and most will move in packs (like wolves). I'll come up with more abilities for the walkers later on; you guys can give me ability ideas too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or The Walking Dead **

**- Prologue -**

Today was it, today was the beginning of the end. Obito and the 10 tails were dead, Madara Uchia gave everyone time to recuperate from the battle saying that it pointless and boring to fight them now since everyone was almost dead. That was one week ago now it was almost time to go. Everyone in the hidden leaf village was in panic because they would be left without a kage with them. Of course only and all the kage level shinobi were allowed to participate in the battle. Now we find our blonde hero Naruto Uzumaki/Namikaze mourning over his lost girlfriend and would have been fiancee. Naruto had planned to ask her to marry him after the war, but now the thoughts and dreams of one day marrying his blonde beauty seemed just that, a dream. Naruto and Ino Yamanaka had secretly been dating for a year after he had come back from his trip with Jiriaya.

'Ok enough crying, I have to do what Ino-chan wanted me to do, to finish this'

He started to get dressed. He wore his trench coat for when he went into sage mode with the black flames and red base. Under his trench coat he wore black sandals, black shinobi and a black shirt. He had multiple seal on his arms one full of copies of the clothes he was wearing, a seal filled to the brim with food that would last him a few years (one can never be too ready or have too much food), the last two seal had a few katanas and piles of shuriken/kunai. Something told him he would need all of this maybe it was Kurama's instincts influencing him, maybe it was something about his opponent but he knew he would need it. Now we find our blonde hero once again jumping through the trees on the branches he knew so well, with his fellow shinobi by his side. As they silently hopped from branch to branch Naruto's thought's drifted back to his opponent. What was Madara's plan, or did he really think he could take on them all without a plan. Now as they entered the clearing where they left Madara, they find him sitting on the same boulder he was sitting on last time they saw him. It was like he hadn't moved since they had left. The soon to be battle arena was a flat land full of flourishing flowers and plants. It was dark but still fairly early, it could be easily seen that a storm was coming.

"Your time is up Madara!" Yelled the first Hokage Hashirama, breaking the silence. The group of highly trained ninja's rushed their opponent t Uchia. With Naruto taking the lead in Kuubi/sage mode. Everything happened so fast Madara's sharingan started rotating clockwise for a second and then everything went dark for Naruto.

**- HOURS LATER-**

**Naruto's POV **

When I woke up all I saw was a white blurry mess. After a few minutes of adjusting my vision, I find myself on top of what looks like a rooftop in a clearing. The city is lush, green and looks like it's it was run through. As if a herd of people walked by not too long ago.

"I was wondering when you would wake up" Said a voice behind me, as I turned I see the face I least wanted to see again. Madara Uchia he looked exactly the same as I had last seen him. His long black hair straight and sharp looking, it almost looked like pervy sages. He wore the same Uchia armor. But what always stuck out the most to me was his blood red eternal sharingan eye and purple rinnegan.

"Welcome Naruto to this world"

"What do you mean 'this world'?"

"This is not your world that has the elemental nations"

"Whatever! Why did you bring me here?"

"You idiot, can't you see that I brought you here to fight, but not now. You are too weak to fight me now you need to train, I'll come for you in a few years. Then we shall have a fight. Goodbye for now young Namikaze and good luck surviving." Madara said with a sadistic smile upon his face when he said the last part. I started to tear up; if what Madara said was true then I am stuck here with my precious people far away. In the corner of my eye I saw a bright white light. When the light disappeared what was left was an old man with two purple eyes with swirls in th- wait that's the rinnegan. He looked like he could be related to pein.

"Hello Naruto"

"Who are you and what are you doing here. I said as I took immediate precaution by jumping into the air and throwing kunai at the old man.

"I am Hagoromo or more commonly referred to as the sage of the 6th paths, and I came to give you supplies and a gift."

That left me astonished with my mouth gaping, I knew I looked like a fish who ran out of water. I'm sure he's not lying but what does the sage of the six paths want with me. I saw him start to take out a basket that had food, a pitch black katana, five black sticks with handles that I've seen before in civilian stores sticking out, and a few boxes that says ammunition.

"What's all of this?"

"This is all I could give you too survive, a katana - one of my favorites so if you lose it I'll kill you- some guns and ammunition. Im sorry for leaving you in this accursed world but with Madara in this world it's too dangerous to have more than two rinnegan working."

"I don't understand what you mean. Both you and Madara keep saying I'm going to have to survive something, what is this something"

"This world, it has a disease in it. If you get the bitten or scratched by the walker's you turn into one of them. Whatever this is we all have it inside of us"

"That did it, I think I'm going crazy or this is a dream. Yup that's it, Madara knocked me out, I need to wake up **now**."

"You fool this is a reality, you're not anywhere near the village, don't you understand this is another dimension. You're not going back its impossible".

He stared me down with his unblinking, stoic face. After the few minutes it took me took me to understand this he started talking again.

"The worst part about this is that Madara is changing the Walkers, he's experimenting on them with chakra, he's making them more powerful than before when they were just mindless monsters, now it will be an actual challenge for you to survive, that was his whole plan."

I stood there motionless; his words still fresh in my mind rolling around while I try to comprehend them. Suddenly his body started fading; this put his face in a worried expression.

"This is all the time I have left come here; I don't have much time to give you your gift."

As I walked up to him he was fading more so I decided to hurry. When I reached him he put just hand on my head, and I felt something click in me. I felt it in my chakra, a feeling of nature almost like sage chakra but different.

"What did you just do to me?" I asked

"I gave you the first's ability Mokuton, I can't tell you a lot now but you're related to Hashirama so all I did was unlock it for you-"

With his final word's I saw him fade more and more until he disappeared completely. Now I am left all alone in a world ruled by monsters. Just great :(

**A/N: thats a rap. So I made this short and basic because I wanted to start with a fresh page for the juicy parts. Tell me if you like it, I dont think it's a bad start Follow, Favorite, review and love.**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys it's me….. So let me fill you in. I had and still have every intention to make Naruto teach most of them how to use chakra. Obviously they won't be as strong as Naruto or other shinobi but some of them might reach low jonin level. So yeah please ask me questions about the story, I won't answer some questions (the ones that will ruin the story like, who's going to die next?). **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Walking Dead.**

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold= Tailed Beasts**

"Normal"= Talking

**Naruto's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Five Hours. It had been five hours since the beginning of hell for me.<em> After the sage of six paths left, I started walking with no real destination in mind. The surroundings looked as if they never changed, for five hours all of the trees looked exactly alike. For some time I thought I was going in circles. After a few hours of just walking and slashing through the occasional walker, I stared down at the dirt path I had been walking down for the 100th time and thought about metal construct I had seen. It was a blue and white metallic form that was still warm meaning someone had recently abandoned it. It had said "SHERIFF" on the side and had four round black wheels under it. Out of pure reflex I jumped into a nearby tree as I heard the deep voice of a man that sounded distressed

"Hello any one home, I'm a police man" he stood there motionless waiting for an answer which he never received.

"Can I have some gas" he tried but again was answer by nothing but the sound of the wind rustling the nearby trees and bushes.

As I watched him he walked towards the house he looked in the windows, checking for a sign of life. With my trained eye sight I could see inside. There were two corpses that of a man and a woman. Someone had wrote something on the wall in blood it said "God Forgive Us". These people decided it was better to commit suicide than try to survive and make something out of nothing. I decided that I would try to forget that scene and think about the stranger

'He doesn't seem infected, I could always travel with him or I could follow him... and I have to follow him'

The stranger decided that it was a good idea to take a horse and ride away while I was thinking of traveling with him or following him, FML. As the stallion started its first gallop I ran after it, slowing down when I was a good distance behind. I kept following him until I saw what or where he was trying to go. Suddenly I felt a pull in my stomach; a bright light filled my vision, as if I was running into the sun. When the light vanished I was in the chamber where Kurama resided. His facial expression showed that he was pissed.

"**What did we get ourselves into now?"**

"I don't know but we got to go back"  
><strong>"I don't think that's going to be possible, if I'm right then we traveled through space and time. Maybe if we a sharingan then we could go back but I think this is our life now, for now. Oh and before I forget I'm going to give you info on the language they use here, I think it's called English or something along those lines"<strong>

The giant fox rested its head on its paws as a deep snoring started signifying the deep slumber my friend had started, the end of the conversation and my time to leave.

Back on the outside world I was still following the stranger with a cowboy hat. We slowed down as we entered a city like place that reminded me of the picture Roran before it was destroyed. For the first time in a long time I sat down into a lotus position, and concentrated hard on the nature energy around me. After a few seconds I could feel the nature energy all around me. Not that there was much of it in this particular part of the world. For a few minutes everything was fine the horse riding stranger continued to ride his new found companion and ignored the small threats (walkers that weren't in groups). I decided to run past him to scope the area for any potential threats. When I jumped across one street something caught my eyes. In middle of my jump I looked down to see an enormous amount of walkers. I had never seen so many bodies together, the only time I had seen anything close to this was the Allied Shinobi force with each gallop the horse took the stranger got closer and closer to the danger that was imminent. I pumped chakra into my throat and yelled at the man "STOP, TURN AROUND!" The sound of my voice seemed to encourage his efforts to go down the street. When he finally got to the undead war zone all of hell broke loose. His hose seemed to see the danger and instantly turned around and ran only to be stopped by another horde of walkers. The sight of the strangers struggle caused me to mentally face palm. 'If only he'd heeded my warning' I thought.

I pumped more chakra into my legs and jumped down next to the man. I could feel my energy leaving me, slowing me down. Being surrounded by walkers left me without choices so to escape the impending invasion of walkers we slid under the tank and went inside of it. On the inside we closed the latch and sat down for the first time in a long time.

"Who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service and you are?"

"Rick Grimes"

Before we could continue the conversation a walker fell from the ceiling hitting the floor head first which caused its death. 'How did it get in here?' was a question we both had in our minds. I checked where he came in from while Rick took care of the remaining walker (the military soldier). It turned out that there was a latch open letting walkers enter at will. Both of us were exhausted and running on pure adrenaline, it looked like death was coming for the both of us. 'I guess this is the end, I'll be meeting you soon Mom, Dad, Ino and even pervy sage.' I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling for what I thought would be the last time. Suddenly heard a rumbling sound that sounded like the static of the T.V I had found in one of my earlier adventures in this new world

"**Hey dumb asses in the tank, is it cozy in there?" **said the voice of a man coming from the radio said. The man was obviously smug from his view of the epidemic.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about not updating guy's (and the posting of the wrong chapter my computer messed up so i couldn't fix it) I had a lot of stuff going on so I'm sorry if you didn't like this chapter. I'll try to do better. Please don't give up on this fanfic I know it will be something great. Ja Ne **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys im back if you're still reading this then you haven't given up on the story. Ask me stuff through pm and I'm going to try and work on "The Fox Sage's" whenever I can, just keep reading. You won't regret it, I really don't have anything else to say... so just enjoy I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the walking dead. ****Masashi Kishimoto owns "Naruto" and some other guy that I don't know of owns "The Walking Dead".**

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold= Tailed Beasts**

"normal"= Talking

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**Hey dumb asses in the tank, is it cozy in there?" **_

* * *

><p>Hearing the voice of someone alive for the first time in a long time (besides their own) sent a jolt of hope throughout both of the body's of the men that were stuck in a tank surrounded by walkers. Hearing the voice of this person showed them that not everyone was gone and there was a chance that the human species would be able to survive this catastrophic destruction. When he came out of his thoughts Rick bolted towards the radio and asked<p>

"Who is this"

"**Oh thank god I thought you were dead. We have to get you out of there. Do you have any weapons on you?"**

"Yeah I have a gun with seven bullets" Rick said as he searched his personal arsenal for any type of weaponry. If there was any chance of survival weaponry would be a necessity.

**"What about the other guy"**

"Naruto do you have any weapons?"

"Yeah I have some kunai and shuriken, and a katana" (he put everything else in a seal)

"OK great... wait what" Rick said causing Naruto to gain a huge sweatdrop.

"Umm.. knives, throwing stars and a sword"

"OK. We have some melee weapons"

**"OK I guess that's better than nothing"**

"Is there any way we can escape"

**"Yeah, on your left there's a street that not that full, you could make it if you ran, meet me in the alley down the street to the right. GO!"**

"Wait what's your name?"

**"Does it really look like we have time HURRY UP"**

Rick stood up and motioned for Naruto to get ready. Rick climbed to to the top of the tank followed by Naruto. Most of the walkers left or were preoccupied with the horse. Rick felt bad for the fallen horse Rick was the one who brought the horse to its resting place he had give false hope of survival to the horse. He had promised water, food and a place to sleep but in the end it would have been better if it stayed at the house. Back in the real world Naruto was slashing at nearby walkers while Rick shot at walkers out of Naruto's range. The blonde of the duo thought about how easy it would be to rasengan these walkers right in the face, but maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea to show people from this world his ability. From what he saw already nobody from this world had the skills of a shinobi of even genin rank. He was already seen as different in his world maybe, just maybe he could have a second chance. These thought's were put to the side as Naruto started throwing kunai at several walkers like his father figure and partner for his four year journey had taught him. The Great Toad Sage had taught him to aim for the head for a quick kill. This method had seemed to work for even the walkers. Next to Naruto his new partner Rick ran down the street shooting small pieces of metal that seemed to be almost as effective as kunai.

When they got to the alley Rick almost shot a Korean man and Naruto almost threw a kunai at his head.

"Stop!" the man yell showing of wh. He gestured for them to follow him. They ran towards a yellow ladder leading up to an ark that surrounds the ladder. They hurried up the ladder as walkers started to gather around the bottom of the ladder.

"Hurry up!" yelled the Asian stranger. The three men climbed faster until they got to the top of the building, with their adrenaline still pumping they ran down a flight of stairs.

"You got a name" asked the only blonde of the group.

"Yeah it's Glenn Rhee. What about you guys." he answered

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this guy is Rick Bimes."

"Actually it's Grimes" Rick corrected while sweat dropping.

"Oh. I thought Bimes was a weird name." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his neck.

When they got to ground level they were met with the sight of two walkers. Glenn took out a walkie talkie and was about to talk into it when both walkers fell to the floor. Glenn walk towards the walker and examined it carefully, he slowly extracted what looked to be a 3 pronged kunai.

"Umm can I have that back, they're kinda part of a set" Naruto asked.

Glenn eyed Naruto strangely, it was almost impossible to have the kind of accuracy. Especially from the distance they were from. His father had tried to train him to use kunai but he gave up on it because it was too much if a drag. Glenn put that in the back of his mind to review later and gave Naruto his kunai. Thoughts of Naruto skills left the minds of both Rick and Glenn as they entered a large room. Upon entering the room a blonde women grabbed Rick by the neck and pushed him against a wall with a gun to his head. The women wore a blue shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Her fierce blue eyes glared at Rick making her look ready to kill Rick at a moments notice.

"You stupid fucking idiot this was just supposed to be a supply run. Now... Now were going to die and its all your fault." she said angrily as she slowly started sobbing.

"How is this my fault" asked Rick dumbfoundedly, as far as he knew he had done nothing to cause their deaths.

"Its your fault because you decided to go ahead and shoot the whole place up and now every waller in the city is surrounding this building." The blonde said as she led him down some stairs and showed him glass doors that blocked the pathway of what looked to be **A LOT** of undead corpse. The dead so far all had a basic look:torn clothes that were stained with a dark shade of blood, pale skin and a hunger that resembled that of Naruto at a ramen stand. Before Rick could get yelled at anymore the sound of a bullet being shot was heard by the small group of survivors.

"Merle!" the only female blonde yelled as she led the rest of the group up a few sets of stairs. Every step they took brought them closer to yet another problem, this one seemed to be named "Merle." When they finally got to the top of the seemingly endless staircase they found a white/caucasian man on the roof shooting at walkers on the ground.

Another two men seemed to be trying to calm him down but the only response they would receive from him would be being called a "taco vendor and a nigger."

"Merle stop wasting bullets that we don't have" said the black man who was still trying to calm down Merle.

"And how do you plan on stopping me T-dog?" Merle replied with a smirk. T-dog seemed to back off as Merle stepped forward. Merle moved closer until he was in range to throw a punch which he attempted. Before he could finish the punch his punch was caught, but not by T-Dog. In the place of T-Dog stood one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Looks like the chinese kid has a relative visiting, do you plan on stopping me blondie"

As if to answer himself Merle sent a punch towards Naruto only for it to be blocked, he continued to try but failed every time, each punch was weaker than the last meaning Merle was getting tired fast. Merles attempts at fighting Naruto reminded the blonde kuubi container of his own fighting style when he was fresh out of the academy. No real skill behind any of the punches just brute force, Naruto at least had shadow clones to back him up but if this was how everybody in this world fought there was no way they would survive.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's POV<strong>

"Merle we should stop this it's obvious if you keep going you're going to kill me so please lets stop and try to get out of here in one piece" I said causing everyone to sweatdrop. Everyone on the roof knew I was lying except Merle. He was even easier to trick then Iruka-sensei.

"Ok I'll spare you this time but if you ever answer me in a way I don't like again you'll regret it" I started to shake my head but before Merle could even noticed me move I gave him a chop to his neck.

After that no one could move or much less comment. A rumbling sound was heard. When we all looked over the edge they saw every walker that had surrounded the building a few minutes before was now running (limp running) away from the building at their top speed. It seemed like they gave up on trying to eat the only source of life for miles, but some of them looked almost…scared? Once they left the rumbling didn't stop, infact the rumbling got stronger. In the distance everyone could see 3 walker. These walkers didn't look like average walkers 're body looked like a walker that it's body parts blown up by a guy with really big lungs. I automatically started creating my plan on not only surviving but also escaping. It was obvious that we need a distraction and I know just the jutsu for the job. But I cant just do ninjutsu in front of everyone.

"OK guys here's the plan you all find a car and get out of the city, I'll distract them and meet up with you later". My voice was apparently enough to mock everyone out of their thoughts.p Rick looked hesitant at first but I sent him an assuring smile.

"If you take this road all the way down then you'll eventually reach a mountain. Just take the dirt path all the way up and you'll get to where the rest of the group is running our camp". That was definitely some important information. The rumbling hot closer signaling the end of the conversation and the beginning of the plan. I carried Merle down the long stairway followed by the other survivors. Everyone was fidgeting and tired, none of them had gotten sleep in a while and the effects were starting to show. Once again on ground level I put Merle in a van that seemed to belong to gay hippies? The van was all sorts colors and had a huge peace sign. It looked gay because on the inside there was a picture of two men kissing. This was probably Sasugays van was the first thought that came to my mind. While Rick hot wired it everyone climbed in, after a few seconds of waiting I sent Rick a nod.

* * *

><p>As Rick drove away he could've sworn he saw a hundred Naruto's pop into existence. Before he could look again the van took a right. It looked way too real to be his imagination. He almost turned around however that was a question for another day.<p>

* * *

><p>100 clones was all the chakra I dared to use. After all I would need some chakra for getting to the camp. After my plan was done being created I sent 4 clones to go gather nature chakra incase I needed a chakra boost on the battlefield, if anyone looked at Atlanta they would see 96 Naruto's gathering chakra in one hand and churning it with another. After a few seconds of the chakra gathering it created a blue sphere. The chakra gathered more and more until it shined brightly. All at once we bombarded the walkers in an attempt to take them out right there. After the attack all that was left was one entirely red me and a huge mountain of rotten skin, diseased organs and a shot load of blood. I almost fainted right there but apparently chakra gets used up faster in this world. Now all I have to do is make it to the camp.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator's pov<strong>

* * *

><p>If Naruto would have looked back he would have turned around he would have noticed a man that was aim a gun at him was suddenly impaled by a large wooden pole. His hand slipped off the trigger as his lifeless corpse fell forward. He also would have notice the walkers he had just "killed" was bringing its body parts back together.<p>

**A/N: Hey guys so I'm done. Like I said before I'm working on **"**The Fox** **Sage's". Can you guys tell me if you want Sasuke to be apart of this? If at all who should be in the walking dead "world". NexNexNext chapter will be focusing on Sasuke if you guys want him there or whoever gets chosen to be in the world. I think I'll do an every 15 days update kind of thing. The only reason I wouldn't update every 15 days would be I'm waiting for you guys to tell me what you want.**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
